Multi gate transistor structures have been provided including a fin-shaped or nanowire-shaped, multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) on a substrate and a gate on a surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
Since multi gate transistors may utilize a three-dimensional channel, scaling may be more easily achieved than in other approaches. In addition, the ability to control current may also be improved without necessarily increasing the length of the gate in the multi gate transistor. Further, short channel effects, in which the potential of the channel region being affected by the drain voltage, may be more effectively addressed.